Temptation
by existence555
Summary: Oneshots, based off of hypheniated's prompts. 2. "kiss the girl already, dammnit!" It was all Ino's fault. And now Sakura's life was over and she was going to have to move to Antarctica and raise penguins. AU, Sakura's POV, SasuSaku.
1. hooker heels

**A/N: I got this prompt "hooker heels" from hypheniated's profile. I'll probably use some of the other prompts to make a few more oneshots, which may or may not be the same pairing. Review!!**

Karin was on vacation, but being stuck next to this idiot didn't make her feel like she was. She had thought she'd be safe from idiots in the hotel bar, but she had been wrong.

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm not down with all the pretending," Suigetsu drawled drunkenly. "You're either hot, or you're not."

Karin rolled her eyes and motioned for the bartender to pour her another drink.

"And pray tell, idiot, which one am I?" she asked.

Suigetsu looked her over, noting with pleasure that he was inspiring a rosy blush in her cheeks.

"I must admit," he began. "You are _very_ attractive..."

His eyes lingered for a few seconds on the low neckline of her shirt and then darted back up to meet hers with a suggestive grin. It wasn't long before he broke eye contact to let his eyes roam over the rest of her body. They came to another delicious halt as he took in the stilettos she was wearing.

"But…?" Karin encouraged him.

"But nothing," Suigetsu chuckled. "But I'm drunk, and for all I know, with those shoes, you're a hooker."

Karin's jaw dropped.

"Did you just call me a hooker, fang man?" she asked, clearly offended.

"I just called you a hooker," he affirmed. "But _darling_, you're probably a very successful hooker."

Her hand was coming straight at his cheek. He caught it; his gentle grip didn't match with his dangerous smile.

"Let's play nice," he suggested. "After all, we both know that we're going back to my room later."

Karin tried to retract her hand, all the while sneering.

"You think that I would go with a cheap shithead like you?" she smirked. "Please, _darling_. Don't get any ideas."

He pulled on her wrist, pushing her right up against him.

"And tell me," he said softly. "Are you not getting any ideas?"

With a raise of his eyebrows, she knew she was done for. She tried to twist out of his grip, but he just held on more tightly, smirking.

"I'm not getting _any_ ideas, asshole," she told him. "So get your filthy hands off of me. Who knows where they've been?"

"Who knows where they could be?" he retorted.

His other hand danced around her waist, his fingers slipping just under her shorts.

"They could be here," he pointed out. "Or…"

He carefully slid his fingers under her shirt and Karin gritted her teeth, hoping he couldn't feel her shivers.

"They could be here," he whispered.

The redhead heard the breathlessness in his voice and smirked.

"Or they could be here," Karin suggested.

She caught the confusion in his eyes before in one smooth motion, she pushed him away, brought her pointy shoes up, and kicked them straight into his hand. Suigetsu managed to move, but not completely out of the way. The heel scraped his hand, leaving a thin line of blood behind it.

"My God, woman, you're insane," he growled.

"That'll teach you to touch random women," Karin shot back.

Grabbing a napkin off of the bar, Suigetsu wiped his hand off.

"What was that for, anyway?" he grumbled. "I felt you pressing yourself closer to me."

A blush spread across her cheeks but she still tried to deny it.

"That was to catch you off guard, dumbass," she explained. "Nothing more than that. Besides–"

She was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against hers.

"Now, try to give me that bullshit answer again," Suigetsu said softly, breaking away.

Karin looked straight into his eyes and opened her mouth. Nothing came out, and she could see the triumph in his gaze. She frowned, frustrated. Suigetsu almost started to back away, scared of getting stabbed again. He was half right; she did do something with those ridiculous heels of hers.

She brought her foot up, her eyes glinting dangerously. Instead of stabbing him however, she wrapped her leg around his waist, simultaneously wrapping her arms around his neck. She then proceeded to catch him in another kiss, one that shoved their tongues together so vehemently that Suigetsu thought she might be trying to kill him from the inside out.

When she finally released him, she smirked widely.

"That was to catch you off guard," Karin laughed. "See, not bullshit at all. It definitely worked."

Suigetsu returned the smirk, reaching down to grab her leg.

"Let's get out of here," he breathed.

She responded by entwining her other leg around him.

"Careful, woman," Suigetsu warned. "You almost got me again with those hooker heels of yours."

"Maybe that was my intent," Karin retorted. "And if you call me a hooker one more time…"

"What?" Suigetsu cut her off. "You're gonna make me pay?"

Karin glared at him but tightened her hold around his neck.

"I'll get my revenge," she assured him, her voice taking on a seductive tone. "I will definitely make you _pay_."

If Suigetsu had had any doubts about how much he would enjoy her _revenge_, they disappeared as Karin lifted her leg even higher. Her heel traced his spine, sending tingly shivers down his back. He looked down to find her smirking again.

"See, that's the sort of thing a hooker would do," Suigetsu murmured devilishly.

The heel dug ever so slightly into his skin, with enough pressure to make him stand up a little straighter.

"I thought you weren't supposed to upset the customer," he pointed out.

His smirk intensified at the same rate as her glare.

"I'll have to deduct that from your fee," he continued. "And–"

"Give it a rest," Karin snarled.

Suigetsu's mouth snapped shut. No, he didn't want to risk irritating her too much. He was already in a very uncomfortable position that only she would be able to help him out of.

"Of course, darling," he smirked.

His eyes twinkling, he carried her out of the bar. They reached his room after stopping to kiss in what seemed like a hundred places, including the elevator, the hallway, the bathroom, and apparently some couple's engagement party. Karin was already breathing heavily; a thin layer of sweat covered Suigetsu's body.

They pushed open the door and immediately began shedding their clothes. When Karin reached down to undo the straps of her shoes, Suigetsu stopped her, his eyes twinkling.

"Leave them on," he winked.


	2. kiss the girl already, damnit!

**A/N: The prompt for this one is "kiss the girl already, dammnit!". And yeah, it's been a while since the last one (and this one's SasuSaku.) Inspiration only strikes so often. Review!**

Ino just ruined my life.

I don't think I can ever go back to school. I can never face Sasuke-kun again. I'm going to have to change my name and moved to Antarctica and live out the rest of my life with the penguins because the whole world is laughing at me and I don't think I can ever make it better.

Sigh.

I'm sure you're wondering what exactly happened, hm? Well, it was pretty much the worst thing ever.

It went a little like _this_:

"Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed. "Let's walk to chemistry together!"

"Hn," he grunted.

I gave him a bright smile and twirled a strand of pink hair around my finger.

"Sakura-chan, I'll walk you to class!" Naruto offered.

I looked at the blonde in disdain. Couldn't he see that I was kind of trying to get _Sasuke-kun_ to walk me to class, not _him_?

"I'm sure Hinata would be glad to walk to class with you," I told him. "Or you could walk her to _her_ class, seeing as you skip chemistry more often than you actually come."

He considered this for a few moments and then grinned.

"See ya, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

And then he shot off into the distance, hopefully to find Hinata and leave me and Sasuke-kun _alone_. Well, not really alone, because we were in a hallway, but like, standing together, _without_ Naruto.

I glanced at Sasuke-kun… He looks so perfect when glares at me. Just the fact that he was looking at me made me blush, so I tried to cover it up.

"That Naruto," I chuckled. "So immature."

"Hn," Sasuke said again.

The bell rang, saving me from any further embarrassment.

"Let's go!" I suggested, latching onto his arm.

We started off toward our classroom. When we got to the stairwell, Sasuke-kun shook my hand off and sighed in exasperation.

"Sakura," he began.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I smiled.

Before he could reply, I saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Sakura!" Ino called. "What the hell are you two doing in the _stairwell_? Scandalous!"

Damn it. Ino always turns up at the wrong time.

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't you 'tch' me!" Ino retorted. "I'm sorry if I'm _interrupting_. I was going to tell Forehead the latest gossip but now that I'm here…"

She trailed off and I nearly cringed at the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"KISS THE GIRL ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Ino raged.

And before I knew what was happening, Ino had pushed Sasuke-kun toward me. His lips were getting closer each second and before he could regain his balance, his mouth was on mine. Sasuke-kun didn't taste like anything but his lips were so soft… A second later, he managed to stand up straight and turn to Ino.

"What the hell?" he growled.

I was too flustered to really do anything at this point. So, I did what seemed like the best idea and ran to the bathroom.

_End flashback._

Also, end my life.

I skipped school for the rest of the day; I texted Ino so that she could cover for me. Most of my teachers don't really care anyway. I bet Kakashi-sensei didn't even show up to class, seeing as he's usually later than _Naruto_, and that's saying something.

So, here I am, contemplating the end of my life at Shisou's house, because God forbid I talk to my mother about this.

(Shisou's the doctor I work with when I volunteer at the hospital. Everyone's scared as hell of her because she's a crazy alcoholic, but her heart's in the right place. And I love her like I do my mother. And I think she loves me. Except when I wake her up when she's hungover.)

Oh, there she comes now. She was getting 'tea'. Obviously, it has something a little _stronger_ in it, if you get my drift.

"What's the problem, kid?" Shisou asks, taking a small sip of her 'tea'.

"My life is OVER!" I blurt out immediately. "Ino and Sasuke-kun and everybody and then, his lips, and now, he hates me forever, and I have to move to Antarctica and raise penguins because–"

Her glare is enough to make me calm down a little bit.

"More coherent thought, less babbling," she orders.

I take a deep breath and start at the beginning, explaining what happened in detail. When I finish, she chuckles darkly and looks at me.

"So, your plan is to be a hermit for the rest of your life?" she confirms.

"Of course," I reply. "I don't see any other options."

"NO!" she shouts, catching me off guard. "That is _not_ what you are going to do, Sakura. No daughter of mine, even if it's not by blood, will ever do that. So you listen to me, you're going to go to school tomorrow and stand up straight and tall and let everyone in that place know that you are above all this stupid shit."

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Shisou always knows what to say, even if her style isn't conventional.

"I should be getting home, Shisou," I tell her, smiling. "Bye!"

She can't stop herself from smiling either and she puts her hand up to wave goodbye.

"You're welcome!" she calls to me.

I don't reply (out of embarrassment). Shisou and sappiness don't go together too well and if I had said thank you, she would've said something sarcastic anyway.

"Cheeky brat," she mutters. "No respect."

I bite my lip so that she doesn't hear my giggles and set off toward my house. I take a roundabout way because otherwise, I'd have to pass the Uchiha compound. And obviously, I can't do that, no matter what Shisou says. Even if I do go back to school, I'll never be able to talk to Sasuke-kun again.

Naturally, since I'm thinking, I'm looking down at the sidewalk. And I don't notice that there's someone right in front of me until I bump into them.

"Hn."

I don't look up. In fact, I'm too mortified to move. Only one person can fill a single syllable with so much contempt.

_Sasuke-kun_.

"Sorry," I say quickly. "Random stranger, I don't know you, and I'm so sorry. I'm, uh, well, if you're pissed off, go talk to my boyfriend."

My face was reddening and my ability to make things up was getting worse and worse.

"Really, your boyfriend?" Sasuke-kun smirks. "And who would that be?"

Of course, other than Sasuke-kun, only one name comes to mind.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I blurt out. "You can talk to him but don't look at my face. He'll be mad."

Shit, shit, shit. Sasuke-kun's going to realize that it's me any moment now. And then he'll hate me, not _only_ because I kissed him but because I bumped into him and now I have to go back to Shisou's because the WHOLE SITUATION HAS CHANGED. She needs to help me run away. Now.

"The dobe is _not_ your boyfriend."

I can just _feel_ him rolling his eyes.

"But," he continues. "The real question is why are you lying to me?"

At this point, I'm considering all possible escape routes. If I run in the opposite direction, I'll have to put my head up and he'll see my face. But if I run in the direction where he came from, then he'll be able to stop me. Perhaps I could run to one of the houses and beg them to let me in…

"Sakura," Sasuke-kun sighs. "I already know it's you."

HE CAN RECOGNIZE ME BY ONLY SEEING MY HAIR. THIS IS A HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT. I look up and find myself captured by dark eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun," I stutter. "I'm sorry for running into you. There's a lot on my mind and I'm moving and yeah…"

"You're moving?"

He raises a perfect eyebrow in skepticism.

"To Antarctica," I say, not thinking.

Sasuke-kun looks at me like I'm a crazy person. What the hell am I even saying? It's just that his eyes are so pretty and he's looking straight at me… It's like I'm the only thing he's thinking about.

"I mean, it's just," I try to explain.

"Shut up," he tells me.

I try to protest but his glare silences me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and I'm about to launch into another giant explanation when I feel warm air on my nose. Suddenly, soft lips are on mine and hands are in my hair, pulling me ever closer. I break away clumsily, caught off guard by this random move.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" I ask.

My voice wavers but I try my hardest to keep it steady.

"If you're moving to Antarctica I might as well kiss you goodbye," Sasuke-kun smirks.

If that smirk wasn't so attractive, I'd rip it right off his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" I exclaim. "Be serious, I mean, really!"

"I kissed you, Sakura," Sasuke-kun replies, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Well, I knew _that_," I retort. "Why?"

Sasuke-kun sighs and steps back. His hands don't leave my shoulders and I'm grateful because without his support, I'd probably fall over, hit my head, and get rushed to the hospital. (And it's not Shisou's shift so NOBODY WOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE ME.)

"I already told you," he says. "Goodbye kiss."

"I'm not moving, Sasuke-kun!" I tell him, frustrated. "And you know that. Do you like me too?"

He pauses before answering.

"Hn."

"Is that a no?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Hn," Sasuke-kun repeats.

The smile spreads across my face faster than Shisou's alcohol disappears.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him.

"Sakura," he sighs.

Sasuke-kun sounds exasperated but he puts his arms around me and I swear I can feel him smiling.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, you have one new text message:_

Uchiha, darling!

Did it work?

Nice little plan you had here.

If you don't pay up, I'm telling Forehead that you set this all up.

Kisses,

Ino


End file.
